


Life Anew

by QRTZ



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Penny's a raging and conflicted bisexual, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QRTZ/pseuds/QRTZ
Summary: Stuck in the same, horrible routine day in-and-out, all of that changes when Maryon finally reads the letter given to her by her Grandpa years ago.
Relationships: Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. New Way of Things

All the noises familiar to Maryon’s ears were suddenly at a halt. The clicking of a mouse, the whirring noises of the fan inside a computer case, and the constant sounds of a copier going in the distance. Then a loud buzz broke the silence, the young woman’s face still deadpan, expressionless with hints of undoubtable misery. That buzz signaled to all in the office that it was time to go home, and so, in her own mindless routine Maryon gathers all of her things and heads to her way home. Before she leaves the office though, she is thoughtful enough to put on her black cloth mask. The young woman made sure that the bands were properly secured behind her ears and that the piece of metal on the nose was bent enough over her nose to make it as airtight as possible. Thinking that,  _ sure _ it’s uncomfortable and a bit harder to breathe, but the air had gotten so bad in the past five years wearing her mask is something that she thought was necessary to prevent being as sick as the other locals in the slums of ZuZu City.

While walking down the streets of the slums that she lived in, Maryon thought to herself while looking around.  _ This used to be a nice place before the JoJa Corporation came… in the past couple of years, I don’t know what’s taken a turn for the worst faster, the people who live here or the air quality. Obsequious routines and shitty air. Now I work for that same corporation, because what else am I to do? They drove off most other businesses, so they’re all that’s left. I work long hours and they practically pay me dirt. Luckily I take side jobs taking on monsters in the countryside, but lately that’s even tiring.  _ She lets out a big sigh, glancing over off to her right, the young woman watches as two people fight over a piece of bread. That could let anyone know how bad it is here. 

Maryon turns the key into the lock to her apartment. It was a small place, but to her it’s a roof over her head and that makes her luckier than most in the slums. As she opens the door, she notices a piece of paper on the floor. 

_ Dear resident,  _

_ This complex has been purchased by the JoJa Corporation and so we are notifying all of our residents that they must relocate within the next 30 days. I ask for your full cooperation in these trying times, and good luck be with you.  _

_ Contact me if you have questions, _

_ R.J Peters, Owner _

_ Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx _

The young woman stopped reading the letter, she tore it to pieces in a rage and threw her bag onto the floor, it’s contents now spread on the floor. Maryon threw herself against her wall and slid down to the floor. With tears in her eyes, mutter curses under breath, she wondered what she could do, knowing that there were no other affordable places to live in the whole city. 

After a while, figuring that she had no other options, the young woman just lets all of her pain loose, she cries until she can’t breathe. Only thinking to herself,  _ What could I have done differently in my life for it to be better? Why does it have to be this way? Sure, I knew my life was going to be bad after Grandpa passed, but I didn’t think it could get this bad.  _ She thinks back to that crisp and cool fall evening to her sitting by the fireplace and her Grandpa in his bed beside her to her left. Even after all these years, Maryon remembers how kind and wise her Grandpa was. Though, in her moment of reminiscing, she remembers that letter with the purple seal that he gave her on that night years ago. Picking herself up for her wallowing spot on the floor, Maryon makes her way to her bedroom and opens the drawer. Hoping that inside that letter lies some final wisdom for her Grandpa. 

_ Dear Maryon, _

_ If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Hawkridge Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck. _

_ Love, Grandpa _

If Maryon hadn’t cried so much earlier, she would have cried again. She decided to contact the Mayor of the town that was close to the farm and she wrote a letter and delivered it to the nearest mailbox for it to be picked up and delivered. Afterwards, she decided to go to the underground parking garage under her apartment complex. 

Down in that parking garage was Maryon’s only mode of transportation, besides walking. She primarily used it when for the side jobs of slaying monsters in the countryside she occasionally took on the weekends to make ends meet. Her motorcycle was the most expensive thing that she owned, undoubtedly. Before she had a falling out with her parents she built her bike from nothing to what it is now. Proud of knowing that it’s the only one of its kind, and it has the small letters spelling ‘Phantom’ on the side, the bike receiving its name from its builder. Maryon knows full well too that the bike has more horsepower than any other on the market, and that made her even more proud of what she created. The young woman has always liked working with her hands, and this was physical proof of that. 

Before the young woman decided to turn in for the night, she decided to email her boss, telling him that she quit. She finally took off her mask and sat it on the washer to be washed with her other clothes, and the young woman went for a shower. Now in bed, all the woman could think of is the only thing that she would have to wait for now, a reply from that Mayor. 

It had been five days. Five days of waiting and thinking. Finally, she received a letter back from the Mayor of ‘Pelican Town’, and according to the letter his name is Lewis. He told her by the time that she should get this letter, the house should be ready. As soon as Maryon finished reading that letter she took a bag of clothes, put her guitar on her back, and she wrapped her sword in a towel, that way no one will know what it is right off the bat. The young woman donned her mask again and put on her solid black goggles, no one could even see her eyes with them. They did a great job keeping the sun from blinding her though, and that’s what counts. Maryon got on her bike and headed for Stardew Valley. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been two weeks since the new farmer had moved here, but everyone was still talking about her. Most people haven’t met her in person because she keeps to herself on her farm. Penny has only had the chance of running into her a good amount of times. Though, there were a few things that she thought were strange about the new farmer, Maryon. She doesn’t speak, instead she uses a small notepad to communicate with people, and if she doesn’t have a response that she needs in a conversation already written down, she quickly jot it down. Second to it all, she wears this black mask so none of us have seen her face, and none of us have actually seen her eyes either. That’s because the woman has curly, thick, and fluffy coal-black hair that is cute and quite short overall, her hair looks as if it goes about a quarter down her neck. Though the strange part is that her bangs are long and thick enough to hide her eyes, and she won’t let you get close enough to be able to see them either. 

Penny noticed that she was unusually tall as well. Her normal height looks about 5’10, but thanks to those black work boots that she wears, she almost looks 6’1. So wearing them made the farmer about a foot taller than Penny. Even though the woman had a slender silhouette, she was, surprisingly, very strong and sturdy. The only reason that she knew that was because on one occasion Penny witnessed the woman carrying two huge bundles of logs to the beach; she came to the conclusion that the farmer was fixing the broken bridge to the other side of the beach. Though, if there was anyone in this town that could fix it by themselves, it's her. 

The young ginger-hair girl bookmarked and closed her book, she let out a big sigh. Penny couldn’t help but think about the fact that even though that farmer looks intimidating, she’s exceptionally kind. Even though she and the new farmer have had a few- but pleasant- conversations, there was one day that stood out to her. The young woman remembers walking into the library one morning to start tutoring Jas and Vincent, but the farmer was already there with them. All three of them were sitting down and Maryon was teaching them something that was called ‘Origami’. Penny had never heard of it so she joined them. Vincent and her both seemed to struggle with it, but Maryon was doing it perfectly, and Jas was getting better and better with every pointer that the farmer would motion to her. Just watching them made her smile, she had never seen both of the children so quiet and attentive at the same time, and what she found amazing was how patient the farmer was with them constantly asking her questions. All of their questions forced the woman to stop what she was doing and write down the answer, and they kept asking her to take her mask off because they wanted to see her face. That forced Penny to intervene one more than one occasion, telling them that she’ll take off her mask when she wants to. 

Everytime that she would intervene though, the farmer would casually swipe her hand in the air, which got Penny to stop. Maryon would hold up a card that said,

_ It’s alright.  _

After a few times of her intervention, the card changed.

_ It’s alright, Penny. I don’t mind. They’re not causing harm. _

Her way of communication made Penny think that the woman was constantly stoic because of her short answers and calm demeanor. Though she wasn’t used to the powerful kind of calm the woman emanated; she had no complaints though. By the time that it was lunch, all four of them were cleaning things up and after they were through Maryon walked up to her and gave her one of the origami that she had made. It was wonderfully detailed, Penny supposed she didn’t see her working on it because she was too focused on trying to learn how to even make a simple fold. What the woman had handed her was a lotus made of white paper, all of its petals were perfect, the flower itself was perfect, and Penny couldn’t believe that it was being given to her. 

She thanked the farmer for it, and the woman held up another card.

_ You’re welcome. Glad you like it.  _

Penny watched as the woman walked away and proceeded over to Vincent and Jas. She handed both of them what looked to be a small piece of candy, and then before they could run off she held up her index finger, which got both of the children to stop. She handed Jas an origami chicken made of blue paper to which the girl beamed over, and she handed one that was a beetle made of black paper and Vincent’s face lit up too. Penny acknowledged the fact that Vincent didn’t like the farmer at first-not one bit- but she noticed that he was warming up to her… very slowly. They both hugged and thanked Maryon, and that made her visibly jump. Both of the children came running up to Penny to show her, and she watched as the other woman in the room quickly jotted down something and flashed at her. 

_ I had a lot of fun, and let me know if you and the children would like to do it again.  _ She quickly flipped a page in the notebook and scribbled something again. 

_ Have a wonderful day Penny. _

After reading it, Penny smiled at her and returned the sentiment, and the farmer walked out the door of the library.

It’s been about a week since then, and Penny still wonders about the farmer a lot. Who wouldn’t be curious about an individual who hides all of their face by using their hair and a mask, and who won’t- and hasn’t- said a word to anyone around here? Sitting on the lone bench in town, Penny is plunged deep into her own thoughts, wondering about that mysterious farmer. What breaks her from that trance is another voice. 

“Penny. Hey  _ Penny!” _

Penny shakes her head and tilts her head up. It’s Maru. “Y-yes?” 

Maru tilts her head slightly and points to the bench. “Mind if I sit with you?” 

“Y-yes. Wait no! N-no, I don’t mind at all! Go ahead.”

The girl in glasses gives out a slight chuckle. “It’s fine.” While taking her seat she thanks Penny for letting her sit there. “So, what had you so lost in your own thoughts? It’s that new farmer, isn’t it?” Penny felt a slight burn in her cheeks. “Mhmm.” Maru shifted her weight into a more relaxed position and crossed her legs at the ankles. “Yeah, that farmer’s got everybody around here curious. But, I can see that she’s left  _ quite  _ the impression on you, Penny.” The burn in Penny’s cheeks turned from a simmer to medium heat very fast. “I-... I mean who wouldn’t be curious about someone that refuses to show their face or even speak? Surely I can’t be the only one?” 

Maru put on a small, but smug grin. “Like I said earlier, she’s got the whole town curious. So no, you’re not alone. I think you were one of the first people to really interact with her, so consider yourself lucky. The whole town finally got to see her at the Egg Festival two days ago, and it was the first time that some of the folks in town finally got to see the elusive woman.” Penny who was staring off into the distance looked to Maru, and giggled. “Remember how George was bickering at her for twenty minutes about why she had on a mask, and Gus joined in to try and get her to take it off so she could try the food? She stonewalled the both of them.”

The caramel skinned girl donned that smug grin again. “She  _ really did _ leave an impression on you, Penny.” The ginger-haired girl fidgets with her skirt to dismiss Maru’s statement. “Maybe she’ll show her face eventually.” They both sat in silence for a while, and Penny finally shot up. “Well, I’ve got to get home and make dinner. See you later Maru.” She waved to the girl still sitting on the bench as she was walking away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maryon drug herself out of the comfort and warmth of her bed to attend to her daily duties. The dark gray cat that was at the edge of the bed seemed protestant to leave the warmth of the bed. She nudged the cat slightly.  _ Come on Snickers, you lazy cat. If I have to get out of bed, you have to as well you lazy ball of hair.  _ Snickers was no small cat either, he is a Maine Coon after all, but he was good for fending off mice and rats alike. He has a dark gray body with even darker stripes like a tabby cat, but he has a fluffy mane around his neck that is off-white. She remembers the day that Marnie brought him here, and how hard and plentiful Marnie laughed that Maryon wanted to name this 20-pound, male cat Snickers. He turned out to be quite the lovey-dovey cat which is something Maryon didn’t expect, but didn’t mind. 

The woman groaned as she picked herself off of the edge of the bed, and let out a dissatisfied grumble at the prospect of the day ahead of her and at feeling the cold, creaky wooden floor. She couldn’t complain though… the cottage that she lives in now is nicer and bigger than that small apartment that she had to pay way too much for. Maryon looked to the calendar on her wall.  _ So today’s the 16th of Spring. That flower dance is in about a week. Should I go? I’ve never been one for dances. I do like flowers though, and I have been growing some Blue Jazz and tulips because I heard that you have to bring flowers to the dance to get in. I guess I’ll go… it’ll be nice to see all the flowers anyways. Ugh… I’m gonna need to wear something nice… it is a dance after all. I’m rambling again.  _ (Which can be funny, seeing as she isn’t speaking at all.) The young woman stretched and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes and the warm, push-pulling soreness that was being ever more familiar with each passing day at the farm. 

The tall young woman makes her way to the bathroom sink and rinses her face; she then slicks back her bangs so her whole face could be visible. Most would say that she has the likeness of a model, not a flaw on her face except for a few unique marks such as the small dusting of brown freckles trekking over her nose and that one dark beauty mark under her right eye, but Maryon thought otherwise. Constant blows to her self-confidence as a child had that effect on someone.  _ Still looking ugly as ever, huh?  _ She lets out a heavy sigh and slumps her shoulders.  _ Suppose that can’t be helped.  _ Maryon combed her bangs back over her eyes, and donned her mask; after leaving some food and water for her cat, she made her way outside. She hoped that today would have some excitement. 

Turns out that Maryon didn’t have much luck. Because as soon as the young woman opened her front door a big crackle of thunder burst off in the distance and the sky let loose. The young woman let out a airy puff of disappointment through her nose.  _ Well, ‘pose that leaves me with two options. One, go fishing. Two, go to the library and read some books.  _ A huge strike of lighting breaks the woman away from her thoughts.  _ Library it is. Hope Snickers will be okay for the day.  _

By the time Maryon gets to the library, she’s completely soaked from head-to-toe. That’s because the tall young woman likes to walk at a certain pace, which isn’t a fast nor a slow one. As soon as she got close enough to the library, Maryon could see a ginger-haired girl standing under the cover of logs adorned above the window of the library, she was staring at the ground. Maryon crept close and the girl didn’t even notice her until she was practically right in front of her. She watched as Penny nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Oh! When did you get here Maryon? Here get out of the rain.” She reaches out and pulls Maryon to her side. “What are you doing here?” The young woman reaches for her notepad and scribbles a response.

_ I was going fishing today, but the weather had other plans in mind I suppose.  _ Maryon shifts her weight, still concerned on whether Snickers will be okay with being by himself during a thunderstorm. She shows the card to Penny.

“I see. So, what do you plan on doing today?” It doesn’t take long for the young woman to write down another response.  _ I’m just going to read for most of the day, so I came to see what books the library has.  _ A warm smile formed on Penny’s face. “I didn’t take you as a person who would enjoy reading.” The young woman jots down a response.

_ There’s a lot of things that people don’t know about me. It just happens to be that you discovered one of them.  _ When she flashed the notepad, she watched as Penny's cheeks turned almost as red as her hair. Maryon wondered if she had made her upset. “Come on, let’s head inside.”

While walking through the library’s door, she took a glance at the small, red-haired girl in front of her, and thought about all the other friendly, lively people here in Stardew Valley and how nice her new life was. Even though no one could see it, Maryon for the first time in many years… smiled.


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another day, until Maryon finds a letter from the Wizard.

Maryon’s eyes fluttered open, and she let out a futile groan of protest at the thought of getting out of bed and of the manual labor of the day. She stretched as the internal calendar in her head tried to dust off the sleep and reboot itself.  _ 17th of Spring. _ She tilted her head to peer out the window.  _ It’s sunny outside, so I’ll have to water the crops today.  _ The woman moved her feet to the usually occupied space at the foot of the bed, but today it was empty.  _ Looks like Snickers is already outside. Hope he isn’t pestering Robin too much.  _ Maryon lifted herself out of bed and the bed let out a dreadful creak as she rose. She let out an arid, tired puff from her only clear nostril. After coming to the slow realization of only having one clear nostril, she took a big sniff at the air, and did the best that she could to open the other one from its sleep. Once taking a deep breath, Maryon let out an exhausted gurgle from her throat in a last stand against her body that was telling her to go back to sleep. 

Winning the battle against her exhaustion, the young woman carried herself to her bathroom to bask in the morning ritual of washing her face. After she put on her farm clothes, mask, and fixed her hair to cover her face, Maryon took a good look at her farm clothes. She had dark, charcoal-colored overalls that almost matched her hair, but her hair was a few shades darker. Her boots were pitch black, but the woman knew that they would be like that for too much longer. The shirt that she had on was a long sleeve shirt, rolled up to her elbows, and the shirt was a light, dusty grey. The look that she had was more casual than usual, which the usual was her covering both of her arms. The woman took a good look at her arms; there were small, horizontal scars on both arms (about a dozen or so on both as well.) Some were newer and others weren’t, under them though and decently faded -one on each of them- was a long, vertical scar.  _ People can only see them if they get close, and I won’t let them get that close to me anyways. Besides, I think I might go to the mines today anyhow.  _ Then Maryon had another thought, and her frown from the previous thought was only drawn bigger at it.  _ These clothes make me look more like a miner than a farmer, but I suppose I do both don’t I?  _ With all of her thoughts finished, the woman walked out her house to face the day. 

As soon as Maryon peeked her head out of her front door, she saw Robin hammering away on the eastern side of her house. When their gazes met, Robin gave a friendly wave in Maryon’s direction, she waved back at the woman, but with not as much friendliness and expression. After Robin looked away from her and continued working, Maryon slumped her shoulders almost in shame and most definitely in guilt.  _ Good job, idiot. You can’t even greet anyone without making it awkward. Maybe my stepdad was right, I’m a failure and I can’t do anything right.  _ The young woman shook her head to snap herself out of it, and looked down at her exposed, scarred forearms.  _ No, no, no. I can’t start thinking like that again.  _ She clenched her fists and carried off from her sorrows to water her crops. 

After that was finished, Maryon looked over at her mailbox.  _ Might as well check it.  _ The mailbox contained only one letter, a letter from the wizard. 

_ Maryon,  _

_ I’ll keep this brief. I have some matters to discuss with you. Bring your sword with you. You’ll need it.  _

_ M. Rasmodius _

Maryon folded the letter back and let her arms hang at her sides. The young woman has spoken with the Wizard about the ‘rat problem’ that was going on at the community center. He helped her to be able to understand and read the language of the Junimos. The man didn’t seem to enjoy her presence, so she wondered what he could possibly want with her. Maryon also wondered why he needed her to bring her sword, but before she could think about it anymore, she dismissed the thought. After she went and fetched her sword, Maryon made way to the Wizard’s Tower. 

The trees in the Cindersap forest were basked in the morning light, and all the plants had morning dew on them from yesterday’s thunderstorms. Just ahead off in the distance, Maryon could see the tall, ivy-ridden tower which stuck like an ancient thorn in comparison to its natural surroundings. The woman heard a rustling in the bushes in front of her, she grabbed at the hilt of her sword which was in a sheath on her back. A rabbit popped out of the bushes, and hopped away. Maryon let her hand leave the hilt of her sword and sighed at the prospect of getting so nervous because of a rabbit. She continued on her way to the Wizard’s Tower, and still wondering what that Wizard possibly wanted. 

Maryon carefully opened the old, wooden door of the tower, the door’s hinges making a loud, pitiful, and squeaky creak as the tower’s only entrance became wider. The Wizard stood in the middle of the room, with his back facing Maryon. As soon as she walked inside, the door slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump. The Wizard turned around to face her, he pointed to the lonely pair of chairs and a small wooden table. “Sit. There are matters that we must discuss.” The young woman walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. The old man followed suit, and sat across from her. 

Wrote on Maryon’s notepad were the words:  _ So what did you want to speak to me about?  _ The Wizard’s expression was still and calm. “Ever since I saw you in person for the first time… I could sense something from you. Though, I wasn’t quite sure what it was… until quite recently.” Both the Wizard and Maryon sat in tense silence for what felt like days, but in all actuality was only seconds. Her brow raised, and it only fell when the Wizard started to speak again. 

“You have a dark, dormant magic within you. Magic that you must use to help and defend this valley. As a master of the arcane, I will help you bring out this magic… and teach you how to properly use it.” Maryon already knew of this magic that the Wizard spoke of. The woman flashed her notepad at the Wizard.  _ I already know about the magic that you are speaking of. It is dormant because I make it stay that way, and I would prefer to keep it that way.  _ The Wizard tilted his head slightly backward and brow raised. “Oh? Explain to me, why do you keep this power you have hidden?” Maryon’s head drooped forward and her vision was focused on the floor. She started to write on her notepad and once finished, showed it to the Wizard.  _ Do you know of the Demon of the Valley? And the story that is tied with it?  _ The young woman raised her head to notice that the Wizard had an expression of intrigue. “I believe I do. About four years ago, an incident occurred to where one section of Stardew Valley’s northeastern forest was completely absent from any life whatsoever. All the trees were dead, the dirt was dry and cracked, and there were no animals in sight. The locals at the time came to the conclusion that it was a creature that had done this, and that creature was dubbed ‘the Demon of the Valley’. Though what does that have to do with you?” Maryon held up her notepad once more.  _ I’m the Demon. That is why I keep my ‘magic’ dormant, so that event doesn’t occur again.  _

The Wizard let out a sigh. “Well, that is why I will teach you to properly use it. You may or may not already know, but there is a darkness that has its grip on this Valley. It isn’t you… it’s something else. You are the only one with the capabilities to find out what it is, and to defeat it.” The Wizard lifted from the table and walked to the door. “Now come. We have work to do, and while you’re at it, explain to me how ‘that’ event came about. In detail.” Maryon followed the Wizard out of the door and prepared herself for whatever the Wizard was about to throw at her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny awakened to the sound of the T.V. in the other room that her mother no doubtly left on once she got home late last night. It made Penny wish that the walls of the trailer weren’t so thin, and more so wish that her mother would take better care of herself and not come in so late at night. She rose from bed and got dressed, and looked out of the window after doing so. It was a nice sunny day, and was welcome in comparison to yesterday’s thunderstorm. Though Penny didn’t dismiss the fact that she got to spend most of yesterday in the library with Maryon; which she thought was a nice experience. She learned that Maryon was quite knowledgeable about different literature, and Penny had never had the chance to have a conversation about books with someone who actually knew what they were talking about. The young woman relished the whole experience. She couldn’t help but be completely curious about Maryon, to her, she was basically a character straight out of mystery and romance books that she liked to read. Though, Penny didn’t know whether Maryon was even into girls, and she sure wasn’t going to ask her. 

But… Penny had to stop her embarrassing thoughts and get ready, because she had to tutor Vincent and Jas today. She reached the library and sat down at her usual table and spot. Neither of the children were there yet, so Penny waited. Jas was the first to enter the door, both of them sat there in silence after they said their ‘good morning’s’ to one another. Finally, Vincent entered the library and Penny started her lessons for the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maryon’s lungs were on fire, every breath that she took was painful and strained, and the Wizard wasn’t letting up on her. The sun was at its highest point in the sky and she could feel it really beating down on her. Unfocused, the young woman was knocked over by a counterattack made by the Wizard. The man walked over and stood above her. “You would have an easier time against me if you would take that mask of yours off. To control yourself and your magic better, you must control your breathing.” Maryon decided that she wasn’t going to take it off… not yet, and she let the Wizard know that as well through another moment with her notepad. “Very well. Though, I will have you take it off next time then. Now let’s get back to it.”

The young woman and the Wizard trained unto the sun fell a decent bit in the sky. The both of them said their ‘farewells’ and Maryon started to travel home.

On her way back, she noticed Penny and Jas in front of Marnie’s Ranch. They flagged her down and she decided to go and say hello. Penny was the first one to speak. “Hi Maryon, how are you today?” Jas gave her a quiet greeting as she wrote her response to the ginger-haired girl’s question.  _ I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired, is all. I was just on my way home before I ran into you two.  _ Penny’s kind expression was twisted into one of concern. “You don’t look ‘tired’. You look exhausted. What have you been doing?” 

Maryon gave herself a moment to properly answer the question without saying ‘training with a wizard in the middle of the forest’, and her eventual answer ended up being very short, but believable.  _ Physical labor can be ‘exhausting’.  _ That received her a short giggle out of Penny, and she saw her take a short look at her arms. She knew that Penny had seen the cuts on her arms, but she also knew that she wasn’t going to say anything, which was a small comfort. “Well, I should be getting home to make dinner. Try to get some good rest Maryon.” The young woman ushered Jas towards Marnie’s house, and Maryon started home-bound again. 

Maryon walked up to her house and saw Robin still working, and she didn’t think that Robin noticed her either. So, the woman took this chance to go inside unnoticed. After a meal and a shower, Maryon sat herself down onto her bed. She flopped back, with her back on the bed and her legs hanging off the side, the woman thought about the events of today.

The Wizard was a merciless trainer and master, and she knew that future lessons would be even more challenging than today was, unfortunately. But, the matter that weighed on her mind the most is that Penny saw her arms. She already knew that it would be brought up between them one day, she just hoped that she would be ready to talk about it by then. Maryon also didn’t know how to feel about releasing the dark magic that she’s made dormant again. Another thing that she hoped is that she could trust the Wizard and that things wouldn’t go wrong again. 

Though… before she could get too lost into her thoughts, Maryon allowed herself to slowly succumb to her body’s desire for sleep. 

She awakened to the sun shining and Snickers sleeping at her feet. The only thought that was through Maryon’s mind was:  _ Here we go again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter two. I want to thank those who have given support to this series so far and I should have another chapter out two weeks from now. As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryon takes a short break after a training session with the Wizard, while Penny is convinced to accompany Sam and Abigail on an excursion to the forest.

Every part of Maryon’s body ached, and every labored breath that she took made her lungs feel as if they were on fire. Though, after she removed her mask a few moments before, breathing was easier than before. Every fiber of her being begged her to stop, but the Wizard that stood across the open, grassy clearing- opposite of her- was the only thing that stopped her from doing so. The young woman readied her sword, and her tired muscles made it seem ten pounds heavier than usual. The old man across from her gave her a steady glare, as if studying her. She waited for the Wizard to make a move. Instead, he spoke monotone and with a slightly exasperated tone. “Alright. One more go and we are done for today.”

As soon as Maryon spotted the faint, orange glow at the fingertips of the Wizard, she darted to her right and did her best to keep her body low to the ground. She kept her sword close to her face and deflected what magic projectiles that she could see the Wizard throw at her. For the others, Maryon hoped that she avoided them, if not, it would hurt. The young woman could see that the Wizard charged the magic in his left hand, and threw it at her. She tuck-and-rolled to her left to dodge it. After her dodging efforts, Maryon continued her advance toward the Wizard. 

Right as Maryon was close enough to the Wizard to be able to pin him- she didn’t see how- but the old man slipped behind her and knocked her down. He was fast -especially fast- considering his age. 

“You’ve made progress. You are faster now than you were at the beginning of the week. Do not worry about showing up tomorrow. I know that the Flower Dance is tomorrow, so be sure to enjoy your short break while it lasts.” And just like that… the Wizard vanished as soon as he finished speaking. 

Maryon sheathed her sword and laid it on the ground beside her feet. She extended her arms as far as they would go, and she collapsed onto the warm, grassy earth beneath her. Exhausted, the woman heaved out a sigh. Looking up to the sky, she hoped that one the few, lone clouds would block out the sun- for even just a moment- to give her fair skin a rest. Maryon allowed her eyelids to fall, and took the advice of the Wizard. She wanted to ‘enjoy her short break’ as well as she could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny felt herself shrinking into the background as the conversation between Sebastian, Abigail, and Sam. “Come on, you guys! You have to believe me! There’s something weird going on in the forest!” Sebastian turned around- his face was deadpan- and faced Abigail. “Have you considered that it’s probably nothing?” Sam chimed in. “It could be an animal.” Abigail put her hands on her sides and spoke with a stoic tone. “ _ Animals don’t leave burn marks on trees and grass. _ ” 

The trio turned to Penny at once, and purple-haired Abigail spoke up. “What do you think, Penny? Do you think that something weird is that in that forest, or do you think it’s just an  _ ‘animal’  _ or  _ ‘probably nothing’ _ ?” She then cut her glare over to Sam- who stood meekly- and Sebastian- who was still completely deadpan-. At this point, Penny wished that she had the power to shrink away from the question; because she didn’t like being put on the spot like this. She could feel her face becoming flushed as she racked her brain for an answer. Penny attempted a quiet answer, even though she was completely, totally, and noticeably flustered. “I-... I think there could be something there. Th- though if there really  _ is  _ burn marks like you said. I think that it could be a person.” Penny's voice turned into even more of a hushed whisper. “Or perhaps…  _ a monster _ ?” Sebastian let out a disgusted noise and started to walk away from the group. Sam shouted to him. “Hey Sebastian, where are you going?” Sebastian whipped around and looked at Sam. “Home. I don’t feel like going out to the forest for something that’s probably pointless.” He started to walk away again and Abigail turned to Sam and Penny. “Well, I guess that it’s up to us to solve this. Come on you guys, follow me.”

She really didn’t want to go, but Penny was convinced by Sam to come along. Penny thought that Sam was a kind person and she found it hard to turn down the offer. Abigail was at the lead of the trio with a sword at her side. Though, it didn’t make her feel too safe because she’s seen Abigail in action and she thought that her swordsmanship skills were questionable at best. Finally, the three of them reached the clearing that Abigail was talking about; there were scorch marks on about a dozen different trees and in patches on the ground of the grassy- but open- clearing. The grass was about a foot tall, but it was obviously shorter in the scorched parts and in areas that looked like it had been stepped on, but ‘by who?’ was the question that Penny asked herself. Though there was a part that was shorter, not burnt, and didn’t look like it had been just stepped on, and that stuck out to Penny. Abigail's voice pulled her from her observations of the area.

“Alright, let’s split up and check the clearing. Shout if you find anything!” Abigail sprinted off giggling like she was having the best time of her life, while Penny and Sam stood there dumbfounded. “Well, I guess I’ll go this way. Good luck, Penny.” Penny felt Sam’s presence get further and further away from her, so she decided to look into the clearing that she saw before. 

_ Slowly… Slowly.  _

Penny crept up to the strange patch of crushed grass. She was scared of what she might find, but since she wasn’t alone, Penny kept going. The young woman was almost right at the edge of the pool of downed grass. She realized there was a person laying in the middle.

_ Maryon?! What’s she doing out here?  _ Then Penny realized something that fluttered her heart toward her neck.  _ She doesn’t have her mask on, but her hair is still covering her eyes.  _ The girl decided to comb over Maryon’s lower facial features. _ She has such thin, defined lips, and a cute button nose that has a dusting of light brown freckles across the bridge. She has a sharp, defined jawline.  _ Penny asked herself too many questions because of her observations. _ Why does she use that mask? She clearly doesn’t need it. Is it a confidence issue, perhaps? _

Penny snapped herself out of her thought process. Now out of her selfish observations of a sleeping woman; she decided to wake Maryon. She started to tap on her shoulder, and spoke gently to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maryon heard a voice; she wasn’t sure who it was. The woman realized that the voice was saying her name. She partly opened her eyes, still unsure of who the person above her might be. The first thing that she saw was red hair. As she lifted herself up, she felt a hand on her back. Maryon turned to her left and saw that it was Penny. Immediately embarrassed, the young woman turned away from her. “Maryon? Are you alright? Do you need any help?” 

_ She’s not saying anything about my face; she’s just concerned about my wellbeing. So just stop being an ass and turn back around.  _

The young woman slowly turned her head back to face Penny. Maryon took out her trusty notepad and answered Penny’s barrage of questions. 

_ Yes it’s me. I’m fine, and I do not need help. I was just sleeping.  _

The red-haired girl still looked concerned, but surprised. Maryon was sure that it was because she didn’t have her mask on. Penny handed the black garment to her. “Here, I know that you probably want to put this back on, but I really don’t think that you need it for what you’re using it for.”  _ To hide my face you mean? Perhaps I don’t, but… I don’t know myself Penny. _

Even though she didn’t mean to, her hand slightly brushed Penny’s. Maryon could’ve sworn that she witnessed the girl in front of her blushing, but she really couldn’t notice with her bangs over her eyes.

After a few seconds, Abigail and Sam came bounding over. Abigail started to pepper her with questions. “Maryon? What are you doing here? And did you see what happened here too? Where’d all these burn marks come from?” Maryon sighed, and started to think of what to write with her notepad. 

_ I came out here to practice with my sword, and yes, I did see what happened here. I was a part of it. The burn marks came from that Wizard from the tower. He’s a sparring buddy of sorts.  _

Maryon observed as Abigail's face lit up with excitement; the girl almost stood on the tip of her toes. “You know how to use a sword?! Can you teach me? Pretty please?” Maryon decided to give in to Abigail’s pleas, which made her even more excited. The four of them all walked out of the clearing together. Abigail had to go home and help her mother start dinner, and Sam went home to practice his guitar. That left Penny and Maryon alone. The black-haired woman decided in her mind that she wanted to repay the kindness that Penny showed her today. 

With a few seconds passed, Maryon looked to Penny looking to the ocean to the south. The orangish-yellow sunset complemented Penny’s red hair and yellow blouse perfectly, at least in her eyes it did. Maryon gently tapped the shoulder of the girl in front of her, and flashed her notepad. Her lively green eyes slightly widened as she read. “You’d like me to come over for dinner?” Penny put her hands behind her back and smiled. “I would love to, but I have one condition.” The woman held up her index finger and her smile crept to the sides of her face even more. “You can’t wear that mask of yours.” Maryon raised her brow, and tried to hold back her snide giggle. She pulled out her notepad once more.

_ I had full intentions of not wearing it. After all, how would I eat with it on?  _ She watched as Penny’s smile drew back into a small frown and her cheeks turned slightly pink. “I should have thought about that. I’m sorry.” Maryon gently patted Penny’s shoulder, and motioned to follow her. 

As she got closer to her house, Maryon noticed the flag on her mailbox was up again. _Huh? That’s strange._ The young woman opened the mailbox to find a decorated letter from her cousin Theo. The young woman felt a chill crawl up her spine, as if a possum had just moonwalked across her grave. _Oh boy,_ _I’ll have to save this for later._ She turned back to Penny and motioned to follow her once more.

Maryon opened the door to her house and allowed Penny to walk in first. When she heard the creaking of the farmhouse door cease; the young woman felt a familiar, weighed nudge against her leg. She looked down and saw a familiar walking ball of hair. Maryon knelt down and gently rubbed Snickers’ head. The cat purred with a soft, happy contentedness. The young woman craned her head towards Penny; she watched as the red-haired girl practically melted over the cat. Penny walked closer and knelt beside her. Snickers cautiously made his way over to Penny, and started to eat up all of the attention that she gave him. Maryon observed how Penny’s eyes danced with delight as she pet the cat who was happy as his attention-giver.

“What’s his name?” Maryon jumped out of her mindset of observation and fumbled to get a hold of her notepad.  _ His name is Snickers.  _ -Ironically- Penny snickered. “I think he’s a little big for that name. But he’s a very pretty kitty. He’s so fluffy and a gentle giant.” Maryon removed her mask and smiled. Her notepad read.  _ Robin said the same thing. He wouldn’t leave Robin alone most of the time that she was here upgrading the house. Snickers is just a big attention hog; he has been since Marnie brought him to my doorstep two weeks ago.  _ Penny let out a small, airy laugh. “That means he’s lived here just about as long as you have.” Maryon felt her smile grow a bit bigger, and watched as Penny’s fair-skinned face slightly became flushed again. 

With her stew simmering, Maryon picked up Theo’s letter and sat down at her kitchen table across from Penny. “Maryon?” She looked up at Penny who was looking directly at her, nervously. “If- if you don’t mind me asking. Who’s that letter from? You looked a little nervous when you picked it up earlier.”  _ Did I look nervous? I suppose Theo just has that effect on me at times.  _

The young woman lightly placed her beaten notepad on the table.  _ I don’t mind you asking. It’s nothing really. It’s just a letter from my cousin Theodosia; I just call her Theo though. We grew up together and she was more like a sister to me than my actual sisters. We’re related through my mom; Theo’s the daughter of my mom’s sister. I was possibly nervous because my cousin is… an intimidating presence. I’m five foot ten and she’s about five foot four; Theo may be smaller than me, but she can startle me at times.  _ Maryon gently slid the notepad across the table. After a brief moment, Penny slid the notepad back across the table with a smile. “She sounds like an interesting character.”  _ Oh, you have no idea.  _

Maryon grabbed the letter and gently opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter and began to read it. 

_ My dearest, dearest cousin, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sending you this to tell you that I’m moving out to Stardew Valley. So now we’ll be neighbours!!! I'm gonna be livin’ in that old abandoned house to the south of the farm, you know, the one in the forest close to the sea? I plan to fix up the place when I get there; shouldn’t take me too long though. Though, I think it’s time for a little mood change in this letter. _

_ I swear on those fucking, crusty ass cha cha heels of Grandma’s that if I get out there and you’re still back to that anti-social, hermit schtick of yours. I’m gonna beat you with Mr. Crumplebottom, and before you ask… he’s a plastic lawn flamingo that won’t go down without a good fight. Don’t make me sick Albert on you too. With the two of them, it’ll be frog and flamingo fury!!! Since you’re family, I’ll do you the small justice of letting Albert do the finishing blow; he’s a bit gentler than Mr. Crumplebottom. With all that jazz aside, I’ll be out there in the first week of summer. See you then!! _

_ Xoxoxo, _

_ Theo _

Maryon bent over as felt her stomach do a somersault, and then felt that it proceeded to judo kick her liver and roundhouse kick her kidney into its adjacent partner. “Um-um, Maryon ar-are you alright?” She gingerly handed the letter to Penny. After a few moments, she heard a small giggle escape from the other side of the table. Maryon lifted back up to face Penny. The girl let out a small cough, and regained her straight sitting posture. “I’m sorry Maryon. It was rude of me to laugh. But… I think it’s very sweet how your cousin cares about you, even if it is in this strange… ‘I’m gonna beat you up with a lawn flamingo’ kind of way. I’m excited to meet her. I have a feeling she’s going to be  _ quite _ the character.” Maryon felt her face get warm and she lifted herself from the table. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny tried to mostly keep to herself on the way back to her home. The young woman that walked beside her made it very clear that she wanted to walk her home, so here they both were. Though Penny was so lost in her own thoughts; she hardly remembered that Maryon was there.  _ How did I get here? Is this real?  _ She peered over to her left at her traveling companion, who once again had donned their mask.  _ I’m not complaining though. Maryon is a kinder and gentler person than I originally thought.  _ Penny felt a warm, nipping feeling at her ears.  _ I wonder what she thinks of me?  _

They reached the outlandish, metal trailer that stood by the river. “Well, here we are. Thank you for walking me home, Maryon. You didn’t have to.” She watched Maryon pull out her beaten, blue notepad.  _ I didn’t have to. But I wanted to.  _ Penny felt that warmth from earlier creep back to her ears. “Pl-please be safe walking home; it’s almost eight. Dinner was great by the way… and I enjoyed our conversation from earlier too. Goodnight Maryon, and give Snickers a good head scratch for me. Oh! The Flower Dance is tomorrow. I hope to see you there.” She observed Maryon doing her quick jotting.  _ I enjoyed it as well. I’ll be sure to give Snickers that head scratch for you, andI hope to see you at the Flower Dance too. Goodnight Penny. _

With her hand over her heart, she watched as Maryon started to walk away. Penny turned and entered the empty trailer.  _ Mom must be out drinking again.  _ The girl let out a heavy, stressed sigh.  _ Hopefully she doesn’t come back too late.  _ Penny ambled toward her room and her feet became heavier with each step. She flopped on her bed and her mind raced.  _ Who should I dance with at the Flower Dance tomorrow? I like Sam but… I like Maryon too. I don’t even know if Maryon would even like me that way, and-  _ Penny put her hands on her face and groaned. “I’ll get some sleep, and I’ll decide on it tomorrow.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maryon could feel her pillow was slightly damp under her head from her wet hair. She heaved a sigh that felt like it was stuck in her throat. The woman could feel all of the bruises that the Wizard’s training has given her. Though bruises aren’t the only thing that she’s gotten; she’s more toned than she was a week ago, and now she has to teach Abigail how to  _ properly _ use a sword. Someone finally saw her without her mask too.  _ I guess it all wasn’t too bad. I just hope I don’t have to face the wrath of Mr. Crumplebottom eventually. It won’t be good if I do either. _

After her contemplation, Snickers must have decided to join her. He laid flat on her chest, and Maryon felt like the cat was forcibly putting all of his weight on her. Successfully, she snaked her arm from under the blanket and fulfilled the small promise she made to Penny and gently scratched the head of the lazy ball of hair that was laying on her. 

Snicker let out a low, shallow noise and stretched and scooted up closer to her neck. He started right at her with his yellow eyes piercing hers; they beckoned the question of where the lady from earlier went. Maryon let a small puff of air escape her nose. With a smile and more head scratches, her low, husky voice filled the room.

“I know buddy. I like her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mmm baaaacckkk. Finally! I posted on my other work that I was taking a short hiatus for a while due to some problems with my jaw. Turns out the problem is my wisdom teeth being the problem children that they, and I'm about to get those ripped out soon. So, hopefully after that I'll be able to get back to my regular schedule again. Anyways, thank you for your patience with waiting for me to come back and thank you so much for reading!! I'm always open to feedback and criticism!!!


	4. Flower Dance and Summer Arrives

_ 6:00 am as always.  _ Maryon shivered as her feet hit the cold hardwood floor.  _ Damn, I gotta get a carpet… or something.  _ The living room was quiet, the whole house was really. That was only because Snickers wasn’t awake yet to harass her for some breakfast. Maryon diverted her tired glance to the- quite large- floral arrangement that sat on her kitchen table. The arrangement was another proof that Maryon liked working with her hands. It was a variety of colors of different flowers those being: Blue Jazz, Tulips, and some well placed Dandelions. Gus had requested that she make something like this so it could sit at one of the food tables. Maryon wished that she had more of a variety of flowers for it, but she made a mental note to try and plan ahead more next year to do so.  _ Maybe Theo and I can do a collaboration next year? She’s always been better with plants anyways.  _

The young woman rubbed her face, and hoped that would get some of her exhaustion to dissipate. With a brain chock-full of cobwebs, Maryon tried to think of what she needed to do next.  _ Clothes. I need to iron them first.  _ Before her was a slightly-wrinkled, white dress shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.  _ Sure it’s a simple outfit, but it’s better than those dirty farm clothes. After all, it’s a dance so I might as well wear something decent. The shirt’s a little baggy though.  _ Though she didn’t feel very confident in the pair, considering that it would show her silhouette more than her daily outfit of overalls, oversized t-shirt, and black combat boots. Now she was wearing an ensemble of this dress shirt, jeans, and men’s dress shoes, rather than what she was oh-so familiar with. 

After fixing her belt, Maryon looked up at her reflection. Her coal-black hair covered her eyes and most of her nose, and she couldn’t see her ears either. She made sure that the shirt was properly tucked.  _ Shoes. Notepad. Flowers. Then I gotta tail it outta here.  _ Though, that train of thought made the young woman forget one thing as she left the door. A certain black mask that was absent from her face.

Everything was peaceful, birds sang, rabbits quickly scurried between the bushes, and an occasional flop could be heard from the river as the fish stirred. The walks out here were always enjoyable.

Maryon arrived at the festival earlier than she thought that she would, as the festival hadn’t even begun yet and there was still an hour and a half left until it would. Gus, Marnie, and the Mayor were the only others there. Out of the trio, Gus was the first to spot her. “Oh! Maryon you’re here early! Let me show you where you can set the arrangement.” After it was placed, Gus looked at it and gently fiddled with his mustache. “It’s a very impressive flower arrangement you have here. I’m surprised you volunteered to make it in such a short amount of time. Good job, Maryon. Here’s the money I promised you, and you get first pick when the food gets here.” The bartender patted her shoulder and walked off, returning to his previous conversation with Lewis and Marnie. 

_ Something feels off. He seemed… happier?  _ In her frustration, Maryon put her hands to her face and realized her previously-unrealized-until-now mistake. The young woman practically felt her soul exit her body.  _ Oh shit. It’s too late to turn back now… isn’t it?  _ Maryon lightly sighed her frustrations and sat under a nearby tree.  _ I hope today goes okay.  _ Little did she know, she was gonna eat those words like a four-course meal.

The hour had finally struck. It was nine and everyone had arrived. “Miss Maryon?” The voice was small and shy. Maryon moved her eyes to the voice.  _ It’s Jas.  _ “Shane is getting ready for the dance, and I know that Aunt Marnie is busy… so can I sit here with you?” The young woman nodded her head, and the little girl plopped on the ground beside her. “You look very nice without your mask. I bet that it’s easier to breathe too.” Maryon craned her head toward the ground in a light spell of embarrassment.  _ Kids don’t beat around the bush, do they? But… she’s right about the whole ‘able to breathe better’ thing. _

Music started to play, and the dancers lined up in their positions. “Oh it’s starting!” Jas sounded excited. “Miss Maryon, can I get on your shoulders so I can see better?” Maryon followed through with Jas’ request. The young woman leaned up from her seated position to a crouched one, and let the child climb onto her left shoulder, since Jas was wearing a dress. Maryon did what she does best, she simply observed the dance.  _ It’s simplistic at best. More walking than dancing. Though half of the participants don’t look like they want to be there.  _

After the dance was over, people just seemed to disperse. Some went to get food and drinks, others socialized. Maryon put down Jas and they both returned to their spots under the tree. The little girl- like others at the dance- delved into the socializing category. “What’s your favorite color?” The young woman tilted her head and eyes down towards the child.  _ Seriously? My favorite color?  _ The young woman thought to herself for a moment. She handed her notepad to Jas. “Dark purple? I like purple too! Though, I like lighter shades better… okay. Do you have any pets? I bet you do since you live on a farm.”  _ I do. I have a cat, his name is Snickers.  _ “Oh yeah! Aunt Marnie told me about him. Can I come see him sometime?” Maryon grinned.  _ I don’t see why not.  _ Jas beamed at her, and then stood up. “I’m gonna go find Vincent. Have a good day, Miss Maryon.”

Now alone, Maryon didn’t really know what to do with herself. After a while, shen went and got food and sat back under the tree. Then something came towards her, familiar face. “Hi, Maryon.” With a sandwich in her mouth, Maryon pulled out her notepad from its place in her back pocket.  _ Hello, Penny. How are you?  _ The red-haired girl smiled. “I’m fine. I can see that you’re not being berated by Gus to try the food again.” The dark-haired woman nodded.  _ It’s a plus. I forgot my mask, so I guess there’s no point in me wearing it anymore now.  _ Penny still kept her smile. “I don’t think that I’ve said it today, but you look nice today.” Maryon returned the smile.  _ I can say the same about you.  _ The red-haired girl turned away, and Maryon thought that she had done something wrong. The young woman pushed her notepad over to Penny.  _ Would you like me to get you something to drink?  _ “If you would… please. Thank you.” 

Maryon flipped up the lid of the large cooler that sat by the tables. She scanned the contents of it.  _ Hmm. Wine bottles, Joja Colas…. Water bottles. Water would probably be best.  _ As Maryon went to grab one of the bottles of water, the woman felt some cold and sticky liquid fall onto her head and back. She slammed the lid of the cooler and stood up, and came to the realization that the liquid that was poured on her was just water. There was a pair of snickers behind her. “Oh sorry, it seems like both of our hands slipped.” The two began to snicker again and whisper among themselves. The deeper voice of the two. “Do you think we made her mad?” The other voice replied. “Maybe. Who knows? This freak probably isn’t capable of having emotions.” Maryon could feel a pair of spiteful eyes on her; she stood up and turned around to her aggressors. It was Alex and Haley.  _ No doubt that Haley’s the mastermind, and Alex is just a henchman.  _ “Hey freak, show us your face. Hopefully your face isn’t as ugly as those things you call clothes.” It was Haley again, who was subsequently pointing at her clothes after her statement. 

Anger washed over the young woman.  _ The only reason I hid my face is because of people like you. People that hide their insecurities by bringing others down like this. People like my step-father and my own mother. I just want to fade into the background, and have people forget that I’m there… but instead this happens.  _ Maryon gritted her teeth, and scanned her eyes to the area seeing that everyone was staring at the confrontation.  _ Maybe if I show my face, it’ll be over?  _ “Leave her alone, Haley!” The trio collectively turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. It was Penny. Haley crossed her arms. “Stay out of this goody-two-shoes, this isn’t your conversation.” Penny stood herself between the two opposing sides, and turned to Maryon.

“Come on, Maryon. Let’s go.” As they walked off, the drenched woman could hear Haley. “This isn’t over freak, just you wait!” 

The pair took their place back under the same tree. “I’m so sorry, Maryon. This is all my fault, you went up there to get a drink for me. Maybe if I… I’m just glad I got you out of there.” Maryon turned to Penny and shook her head.  _ Thank you, Penny. If I was there any longer I don’t think I would have been able to control myself.  _ Penny smiled. “Well, I’m just glad nobody was hurt- especially you- those two are a different story.” The red-haired girl grabbed Maryon’s hand. “I know that your shirt is practically ruined, but let’s try to enjoy the rest of the dance. Come on!” The two women had fun amongst themselves until it was nearly dark, and everybody started to make their way home. Penny had headed in the direction of her home, and Maryon was alone on the path to hers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hot. Stuffy. Terrible.  _

Those are the words that describe Penny’s lovely ‘ _ home _ ’ in the summer, and home being a word used loosely in her mind often. Seeing as the trailer wasn’t the idyllic definition of a home, it was what she found herself living in regardless.

“At least it feels a bit nicer out here.” Penny inhaled the sultry air and relished in the relief of the time that she has to herself since it’s summer break and her job as a tutor is now on hold… even if it’s just for a while. 

The red-haired woman sat under the familiar tree that was adjacent to the benches in the center of town. The shade that it provided was a relief to her skin, and now she wondered how Maryon was dealing with this heat and sun on her farm. Penny glued her eyes back to the book that she had in her hands. But, she was swept up in her own thoughts.  _ Knowing her she’s probably wearing long sleeves in this weather. Maybe she isn’t though? She might even be putting on a tan.  _ But, before Penny’s mind reached darker places, a voice broke her from her train of thought. 

“Hello? Excuse me?” Penny glanced up at the voice. It was a girl with shoulder-length, curly, and light blonde hair with pastel pink highlights at the tips. It was quite frizzy as well. She had a scar on her cheek on the right side of her face, and freckles running across her nose and cheekbones. The girl sported a pair of round glasses that were a pair of perfect glass circles. She was small-framed and looked about 5’4. The girl also sported a navy tank top with stars on it and a pair of khaki-colored shorts. The girl wore a necklace around her neck that was a green crystal. Beside her was a large suitcase with just a handle, and the suitcase was littered with stickers of varying sizes and colors. 

Penny blinked to get herself to pay attention to the conversation. “He-Hello. Do-do you need something?” The girl smiled and it was a smile that was as bright as the sun. “I’m a bit lost at the moment. I’m looking for Hawkridge Farm. Do you happen to know where it is?” There was a large croak that came from the pocket of the girl’s shorts. “Oh hush, Albert.” The girl took a toad out of her pocket and placed him on her shoulder. The toad was very standard looking, besides the fact that he had yellow eyes and a small crown on his head. “Try not to mind Albert. He just butts in sometimes. Anyways, do you know where that farm is?”

After taking her eyes off the fairly intimidating frog, Penny focused back in on the conversation. “Yes, I do. I can take you there, follow me.” 

The duo walked in silence for a while until it was surprisingly broken by Penny. “So… you’re Theo aren’t you?” The girl’s light blue eyes twinkled at the question. “Oh? Has my cousin been blabbing off about me?” Penny stammered. “Uh- I- I don’t… I don’t think so. I was just there when she received your letter.” Theo’s brow raised. “I never asked. What’s your name? Since you seem to know mine.” Feeling a slight burn itching at her ears, Penny replied. “My name’s Penny.” 

“So  _ Penny _ , how do you know my cousin?” The red-haired girl allowed herself a moment to think. “I believe the first time that I saw Maryon was when she came to the library. That was two weeks after she moved here.” Theo smirked. “Maryon has always been a bookworm. She’s a good writer too. Anytime I had an important essay, I could always count on her help. You look like the bookworm type too.” Penny smiled. “You would be right about that. After all, you pulled me away from the book that I was reading earlier.” The girl laughed. “Sorry about that. You were the first person I saw.” 

The conversation between the two continued until they reached the farm.

Penny spotted Maryon before Theo did. She was resting with her eyes closed in a hammock that was close to her farmhouse. To Penny’s satisfaction, the woman had on a white tank top and dark blue jeans- instead of her usual attire- which compared to this looked considerably warmer. 

The red-haired girl watched as Theo sat down her luggage, and marched over to Maryon. The girl lingered over the sleeping woman ominously.  _ I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.  _ “Maaarryyyooonnn.” The dark-haired woman rolled out of the hammock, and smacked the ground. “Come on sleeping beauty. I need your help.” The girl helped her off the ground, and Theo turned to Penny. “Thanks for your help, Penny. Let’s hangout sometime.” After a quick greeting to Maryon, Penny headed off the farm and to the rest of her day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maryon nervously averted her eyes over to Theo. Even though the woman was half a foot taller than her she found her presence to be terrifying. This was only because Theo is vastly unpredictable and largely unpredictable. The dark-haired woman looked to the luggage that Theo was toting around and wondered what all could be in there. Albert, who was on her head, would croak every once in a while. 

“We’re here!” Maryon stopped in her tracks to keep herself from running into Theo, who abruptly stopped in front of her. 

The shack looked… like it had seen better days. Theo slammed down her suitcase and opened it. Maryon’s expression twisted into one of pure concern.  _ It- it’s filled with… plants? Of course it is.  _ The woman turned her head to her cousin, and was met with a smile. “Well… this place needs some fixing. It’s nothing I can’t handle though.” Theo grabbed her bicep and rotated her shoulder “I better get to it. Catch you around, Maryon. It feels good to be here, and come back when this place is finished. Both of us have got some catching up to do.”

Now the sun had set in the sky and Maryon laid in bed, staring up at her ceiling.  _ Things have certainly gotten interesting, haven’t they? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo, so yeah..... this chapter is a bit late. I don't get my wisdom teeth removed until the 30th, so I still feel like shit. Party. But yeah, I'm trying to desperately fix my posting schedule. But, as you can tell it's not working out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always thanks for reading!


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxed Sunday takes a different direction.

Cool air rose and brushed Maryon’s legs. The woman looked down at her legs dangling over the dock’s edge, and her frown slightly deepened.  _ This would be a lot more enjoyable if I wasn’t wearing my work clothes.  _ She glanced at the adjacent dock in the direction of Willie. who like her, was enjoying the warm, Sunday weather.  _ The Luau’s coming up. I should figure out what to bring.  _ Maryon closed her eyes and leaned back. The old dock creaked when she shifted her weight to be more comfortable. 

The young woman tilted her head to her right and looked over at Theo’s house. Maryon slightly jumped as she saw Theo burst through the front door of her house. Her cousin put her hands on her sides and stuck her nose in the air while smiling giddily, while trying not to stumble over on her own feet. The woman watched as a vine wrapped around Theo’s leg and slowly started to pull her back through her front door.  _ Another one of her ‘experiments’, but this is new.  _ Maryon observed with a still face as Theo yelled “shit” at the top of her lungs, and started to kick and scream even louder as she was pulled further along. The woman pushed herself from the ground and started marching off of the dock.  _ Now I feel the strong obligation to see where this goes.  _

Maryon gently knocked on Theo’s door. There was a lot of slamming inside and she could hear Theo cursing. The door quickly opened and her cousin’s small figure stood in the door frame. “Something I can help you with, Maryon?” The young woman grabbed her notepad out of her overalls. Theo snatched it out of her hand, and Maryon stepped back slightly. Her cousin grappled her wrist. “Y’know what? There’s something you can help me with and we need to talk. Come on in!” Before she knew it Maryon felt a door slam behind her.  _ Where in the hell did that plant go? _

Tracing her eyes around the room, Maryon slightly relaxed her shoulders. She peered at the various amounts of plants in pots of different colors, shapes, and sizes. The young woman glanced over at Theo who was happily pouring herself a cup of tea, and she observed how her cousin threw a threatening glance at the flytrap plant on the small island of her kitchen. The small plant opened its mouth and made a large hiss, and angrily swished side-to-side. Maryon threw up her brow.  _ Okay. Mental note: Do not touch a single plant in this house. Even if Theo may encourage it.  _ Maryon watched as Theo took a spray bottle from the windowsill above her kitchen sink and sprayed the plant once. “I already fed you today, pissy.” The flytrap hissed again, and Theo sprayed the plant again. “ _ Don’t give me that, Archibald. You bossy lil’ shit. _ ” Archibald retracted from his fighting stance and seemed to freeze into place. 

With her best effort, Maryon tried to steadily hold onto the hot mug in her hand. She looked at her cousin who was sitting directly across from her. Silence lingered in the room for quite some time, that was until Theo leapt out of her seat and started down the hallway of her home. Maryon felt a spike of impending doom creep down her spine. “I try to keep my promises, y’know.” She could hear Theo throwing things around in another room. Maryon looked at Albert who was sitting on the other arm of the loveseat. The frog let out a low close-mouthed croak. The woman glared at him and gently whispered, “ _ You’re not being very helpful, Albert. _ ” The frog said nothing in response. “And what did I tell you, Maryon?  _ What did I tell you!? _ ” Theo appeared in the doorway of the living room, with a plastic lawn flamingo in her hands. Maryon leaped out of the loveseat she was sitting on, and placed herself on the opposite end of the room from her cousin.

“Mr. Crumplebottom and I just want to talk…  _ After I smack you in the back of the head with him. _ ” Theo inched closer and Maryon eyed the room to where she could go, and before she could move, she heard knocking at the door. Both her and Theo stopped. “Well… I guess today is your lucky day, my dear cousin.” She watched as Mr. Crumplebottom was stabbed into the soil of one of the nearby plant pots.

Maryon made sure of herself to stand a couple feet behind Theo as her cousin answered the door. Her internal social inhibition made her feel that it was the right thing to do. Beside the fact that she didn’t know when Theo was going to decide to smack her with that freakishly ominous lawn flamingo. 

“Hi Penny, you’re here early.” Maryon turned her head into the direction of the conversation between Penny and her cousin. “Oh… I’m sorry. I-I can come back if you need me to.” Theo shook her head. “It’s fine. Come on in.” As the door closed, Maryon took a step back. Her gaze quickly met Penny’s. “Hello Maryon.” The woman nodded her head in response. “Are you going to stay here longer, or are you leaving?” Maryon looked at Theo and then to her watch.  _ Oh crap, I lost track of time. I’m gonna be late teaching Abigail.  _ The woman pointed to the door. “Alright. Be safe, and come back soon! If you don’t mind, I’m going to go and make some tea.” Theo disappeared from the hallway.

“ It was nice seeing you Maryon.” The front door opened with a creak and Maryon turned back to look at Penny. She slightly smiled and waved in response. “Listen… before you go. I’d like to ask you something. The children really enjoyed that day you were in the library, and I was wondering i-if....” Penny tilted her head towards the ground. With a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and Maryon nodded her head. 

“You will? Thank you! I’ll see you then.” The woman waved one last time as she closed the door. The whole jog into the forest, all she could think about was the pink hue that Penny’s cheeks had when she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I've been gone a while. I've been really busy lately, but I write when I can. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I didn't want writer's block for postponing it any longer. I'll be working my stories a bit slower now because college is kicking my ass. But anyways, I love all of you and thanks for all of your patience, for those who've been waiting. As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So... here's the new project that I'm working on. Since I started playing the game again for like the fifth time, I though that this would be a good idea to do. On another note, I'll be alternating between this one and my other work, The Moon and the Sea, so my time is going to be split between the both of them. I'm open to any feedback you may have and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
